Source:NetHack 3.3.0/qtext.h
Below is the full text to qtext.h from the source code of NetHack 3.3.0. To link to a particular line, write [[NetHack 3.3.0/qtext.h#line123]], for example. Warning! This is the source code from an old release. For the latest release, see Source code 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)qtext.h 3.3 97/02/02 */ 2. /* Copyright © Mike Stephenson 1991. */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. #ifndef QTEXT_H 6. #define QTEXT_H 7. 8. #define N_HDR 16 /* Maximum number of categories */ 9. /* (i.e., num roles + 1) */ 10. #define LEN_HDR 3 /* Maximum length of a category name */ 11. 12. struct qtmsg { 13. int msgnum; 14. char delivery; 15. long offset, 16. size; 17. }; 18. 19. #ifdef MAKEDEFS_C /***** MAKEDEFS *****/ 20. 21. #define N_MSG 100 /* arbitrary */ 22. 23. struct msghdr { 24. int n_msg; 25. struct qtmsg qt_msgN_MSG; 26. }; 27. 28. struct qthdr { 29. int n_hdr; 30. char idN_HDRLEN_HDR; 31. long offsetN_HDR; 32. }; 33. 34. /* Error message macros */ 35. #define CREC_IN_MSG "Control record encountered during message - line %d\n" 36. #define DUP_MSG "Duplicate message number at line %d\n" 37. #define END_NOT_IN_MSG "End record encountered before message - line %d\n" 38. #define UNREC_CREC "Unrecognized Control record at line %d\n" 39. #define OUT_OF_HEADERS "Too many message types (line %d)\nAdjust N_HDR in qtext.h and recompile.\n" 40. #define OUT_OF_MESSAGES "Too many messages in class (line %d)\nAdjust N_MSG in qtext.h and recompile.\n" 41. 42. 43. #else /***** !MAKEDEFS *****/ 44. 45. struct qtlists { 46. struct qtmsg *common, 47. #if 0 /* UNUSED but available */ 48. *chrace, 49. #endif 50. *chrole; 51. }; 52. 53. 54. /* 55. * Quest message defines. Used in quest.c to trigger off "realistic" 56. * dialogue to the player. 57. */ 58. #define QT_FIRSTTIME 1 59. #define QT_NEXTTIME 2 60. #define QT_OTHERTIME 3 61. 62. #define QT_GUARDTALK 5 /* 5 random things for guards to say */ 63. 64. #define QT_FIRSTLEADER 10 65. #define QT_NEXTLEADER 11 66. #define QT_OTHERLEADER 12 67. #define QT_LASTLEADER 13 68. #define QT_BADLEVEL 14 69. #define QT_BADALIGN 15 70. #define QT_ASSIGNQUEST 16 71. 72. #define QT_ENCOURAGE 20 /* 1-10 random encouragement messages */ 73. 74. #define QT_FIRSTLOCATE 30 75. #define QT_NEXTLOCATE 31 76. 77. #define QT_FIRSTGOAL 40 78. #define QT_NEXTGOAL 41 79. 80. #define QT_FIRSTNEMESIS 50 81. #define QT_NEXTNEMESIS 51 82. #define QT_OTHERNEMESIS 52 83. #define QT_NEMWANTSIT 53 /* you somehow got the artifact */ 84. 85. #define QT_DISCOURAGE 60 /* 1-10 random maledictive messages */ 86. 87. #define QT_GOTIT 70 88. 89. #define QT_KILLEDNEM 80 90. #define QT_OFFEREDIT 81 91. #define QT_OFFEREDIT2 82 92. 93. #define QT_POSTHANKS 90 94. #define QT_HASAMULET 91 95. 96. /* 97. * Message defines for common text used in maledictions. 98. */ 99. #define COMMON_ID "-" /* Common message id value */ 100. 101. #define QT_ANGELIC 10 102. #define QTN_ANGELIC 10 103. 104. #define QT_DEMONIC 30 105. #define QTN_DEMONIC 20 106. 107. #endif /***** !MAKEDEFS *****/ 108. 109. #endif /* QTEXT_H */ qtext.h